


We’re not sinners

by Iaminfactlarry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming
Genre: Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Religious town, Slow Burn, Tags added as story goes on, Young!Tony, alternative universe, hateful slurs may occur, peter is really innocent, religious!Peter, tony is actually sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iaminfactlarry/pseuds/Iaminfactlarry
Summary: “Why do they say bad things about you?” He whispered into the night air, hands pressed firmly onto the delinquents chest, “Do they even know you?”A pause sounded and Tony took Peters hands in his, “They don’t want to know me.”Or; Peter, the religious boy, meets Tony, the strayed, and grows to see what others don’t.





	1. In my thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This is the religious town au!! Yayyyy!! 
> 
> I apologize if any of this offends you, I do not mean to. I’m Christian myself! 
> 
> No trigger warnings.
> 
> Enjoy!

The walls were painted white, candles burning bright at the front, large cross in the center on the wall, stained glass showing the sacrifice that Jesus Christ did for us, his brothers and sisters. 

 

Peter was up in the very front of the congregation next to his Aunt and Uncle, knees on the cushion, hands pressed together, and forehead bowed down as the Priest consecrated the bread and wine into the body and blood of Christ. 

 

“On the same night of his betrayal,” the priest spoke strongly, “the Lord Jesus took the bread, thanked God for it, and broke it as he said  _ ‘This is my body, which is for you; do this in memory of me.’ _ And in the same way, he took a chalice after supper, and said  _ ‘This cup is the new covenant of my blood. Whenever you shall drink it, do it in memory of me.’ “  _ The priest presented the body and ate it, and after a second, presented the cup and drank from it. 

 

“You shall rise.” The priest commanded, raising his hands, “Pray with me,” he requested as Peter stood up, pushing the cushion under the the pew, “Through him, and with him, and in him,” the boy rose his hands in prayer, “the unity of the Holy Spirit, all glory and honor is yours, forever and ever. Amen.” 

 

“And as Jesus taught his apostles, we pray,” the Man of the Cloth led, “Our father, who art in heaven…” the congregation prayed, holding each other’s hands as a symbol that they all are connected in their faith, “Amen.” They spoke in unison as they finished the ‘Our Father’.

 

“With the same peace Jesus gifted to us, we share it among us here today.” He gave the que and Peter turned to his Aunt, “Peace be with you.” He whispered and kissed her cheek, “Peace be with you,” she returned softly, smiling happily. 

 

The offers of Peace went for a minute, everyone settling down when the chords of the transitional song before the Eucharist played,  _ ‘Lamb of God, you take away the sins of the word, Have mercy in us.’ _

 

The congregation kneeled on the cushions, heads gazing down as the Priest called on the servers to receive the communion and pass it out. After a minute, everybody stood up and sat down, waiting for the ushers to lead them to the servers. 

 

As Peters row was called on, he got up and walked respectfully to the front of the woman feeding the communion to people, “The body and blood of Christ.” She presented, holding out the contents, he bowed slightly and smiled, “Amen.” 

 

He opened his lips and took it in his mouth, walking away with a grin and sitting back down on the church bench. He god down on his knees and bowed his head once again and began to pray,  _ ‘Father? Hi’  _ he started, _ ‘I’m Peter… well you know that already. Thank you for giving me this blessed day. Thank you for keeping me safe. Thank you for protecting my aunt and uncle, they are the only people I have left. I pray to you so you can continue to protect them for me. I love you, Amen’  _

 

He sat down and listened to the song, _ ‘Shepherd me O God, beyond my wants, beyond my fears, from death into life.’ _ The choir sung and he smiled. Church brought his a certain euphoric feelings, drowning in his heart and stomach, but lungs all so free of any bad air, breathing in and out smoothly and happily. 

 

The Holy Communion finished and the Priest, along with the servers, organized everything while the church goers finished up their last prayers. 

 

The Priest stood before the community, “Before I declare the end of the mass, would anyone like us as a whole, pray for someone?” He looked pointedly at the back of the church where the same worried mother and father stood. They nodded and walked towards the front, heads down in embarrassment. The mother whispered into the Priests ear and stepped away, nodded sadly and took her husband's hand. 

 

“I would like you all to pray together for the Stark family. Their son has gotten another tattoo and was seen with…” he paused for a second, disgust written clearly upon his features, “A  _ man _ .” He bit out as Mrs. Stark let out a soft sob, “Pray for their son, Anthony Stark, as he has fallen away from the graces of God and needs to be led back home.” 

 

Peter winced when the Priest brought up Anthony. The boy had heard about his sinful deeds and was scared of the man, who was only a couple of years older than he. Peter looked over to Aunt May and Uncle Ben with sadness in his eyes, they nodded and took hold of each other’s hands. Each person in the little family prayed for Anthony , hoping that he will see that what he is doing is abominable. 

 

_ ‘Father, save  _ Tony,’ he prayed,  _ ‘I don’t think he deserves to go to hell. Bring him back home to you!’  _

 

He looked up and squeezed Mays hand, “You May rise.” The Priest spoke, “In the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit, go in peace.” He concluded mass. 

 

A song started by the choir and the Altar Servers passed with the cross as the Priest walked passed. 

 

The Parker family stayed until the song ended and everyone was mostly out. 

 

“Peter,” May addressed her nephew, “we have to get going home now.” 

 

Peters eyes were transfixed on the mother and father of Tony Stark, both on their knees in front of the Cross, praying. 

 

“One second.” He muttered, sitting down again. May and Ben nodded, “We’ll be out in the front, at the statue of Mother Mary.” Ben stated, holding out for his wife’s hand and walking out of the pews. 

 

The boy nodded and looked down, wondering what he was doing. Not before long, he heard shuffling and he peered up to see the Starks getting up to leave.

 

He stood up frantically, rushing over the the couple, “Hi,” he smiled gently, startling the parents, “Sorry… I’m Peter.” He introduced and poked his hand out to greet them, they took his hand and shook respectively, “I’m sorry about your son.” He spoke sincerely, looking into their eyes, seeing sadness and self loathing in them, “I’m praying for him to come home to God.” 

 

Mrs. Stark sniffed softly, “Aren’t you a dear.” She smiled slightly, “Thank you, Peter. Our son…” she hesitated and bowed her head down in shame, “He’s doing the devil's work. He needs all the prayer we can give him.” 

 

Peter stiffened at the name of the adversary in fear that the evil would be conjured up and follow him, “Yeah…” he nodded hesitantly, “We, my family, will continue to pray for your son.”

 

The parents nodded and the boy smiled reassuringly, “Have a blessed Sunday.” He wished and they grinned, “You too, Peter.” 

 

He walked away with a weight suddenly upon his chest and fear swirling at his heart. 

 

_ ‘Heavenly Father, Please protect me from the evils that await me in the world.’  _ He prayed, hand rising to his chest and clutching a necklace of the cross. 

 

As he got closer to his guardians, his head began to pound with the cut offs name, _ ‘Tony. Tony. Tony.’  _

 

He shook his head and grasped his necklace, praying for his thoughts to leave. 

  
  
  



	2. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter goes to the store and meets Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long for an update! I hope you guys are still interested haha.

The way back home was silent. Peter’s necklace was clenched in his hands, his heart was beating fast, and his mind was confused. The name of the sinner was beating down on his mind, body trembling in fear that just by thinking of the boy he will be led astray. 

As he was fiddling with his jewelry, his eyes became glossy and filled with tears by the thought of being away from God. 

“Peter,” May spoke, breaking the teen away from his inner worries, “the Leeds are coming over for dinner tonight. I need to start the roast, will you go to the store and pick up some items for me?” 

The grocery store is walking distance from their house, it was a bit small but carried everything that anyone really needed. Peter took to going alone once May felt comfortable with him leaving the house with no supervision. He’d been shopping for them for two years. He found that it was relaxing.

“Of course. Do you have a list?”

May nodded, turning around in her seat and handing over a paper, “You can go once we get home.” She smiles over her shoulder and settled back into her seat. 

Peter smiled back and looked down at the list, noting that it’s for dessert. 

As they arrived home, May and Ben headed over to the door as Peter headed over to the store, hands fiddling now with the paper. 

The air was brushing his skin and the grass danced to a song that no one knew and Peter looked around in awe at all the beauty the Lord has created. 

His shoes scuffed on the ground as he admired his town, heart opening to every flower and tree he came across. 

The store came into view as the sun shone on the building. Peter skipped over, pulling out the list as he entered. 

“Hi Pete!” The cashier greeted, grinning brightly. 

“Hey Liz, how are you?” He walked over to his friend with a smile, “It’s slow today.” She said, frowning, “I’m bored, my parents and I are gonna catch the six o’clock mass so I’m here until then.”

The Allens owned the store and their dad insisted being open on Sunday despite hardly anyone going on that day. 

“The sermon was really good today!” 

Liz brightened, “I can’t wait! Anyways, how are you Peter?” 

The teen ignored the nagging of the Starks prayers and how the priest spat disgust as the delinquents actions were spoken. Father was always so kind and so beautifully articulate when sharing the gospel. He ignored the twist of guilt in his stomach as he thought of Anthony. 

“I’m okay.” He said, hoping that the lie wouldn’t be so much of a problem with God. He wasn’t lying too much, but he knew that he was less than okay. 

“That’s good!” A pause, “I guess I should let you go and shop.” 

Peter nodded and smiled, “Yeah,” he turned around, “I’m gonna be paying just a bit.” He shuffled away and headed his way to the isle with brown sugar. 

He grabbed the item and walked to the refrigerators and got eggs and creamer and then headed to Liz. “May is gonna make a dessert, I’ll bring you left overs at school tomorrow.” 

“That’ll be awesome, thanks Peter.” She scanned the items, “It’ll be fifteen dollars.” She announced with a small smile. 

Peter pulled out his wallet as Liz put the items in paper bags, “Here you go,” he handed her a twenty, “keep the change.” He said happily, “Have a nice day!” 

She beamed, “Thanks Peter! You too.” and handed the bags to the boy. 

As he walked out of the store, he noted that the sky was as blue as the sea and how the sun was still beating brightly down on the earth and he smiled, closing his eyes. Unfortunately, he had his eyes closed while walking and bumped head on into a person. 

He stumbled and fell backwards, arms keeping the eggs from breaking, landing on his ass. 

“Oh god I’m so so sor-“ he started but his rambles were cut short as he looked up at who he accidentally hit. 

Anthony Stark in all his glory, long sleeved black sweater tucked into his khakis, hair messed up slightly and an amused expression painted on his face. 

Peters eyes widened, fear engulfing him, lungs constricting as he started to panic. 

As he started to hyperventilate, Tony knelt down and started to rub Peters back in a soothing gesture, “Hey, you’re okay, you’re okay.” 

Peter could hardly process what was being said as his mind started to race, “I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry.” He choked out between wrecked breaths. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” The delinquent assured, still trying to comfort the boy, “Just breathe, in and out. You got this.” He cheered softly as Peter started to calm down. 

As the boy started to settle, he couldn’t help but to become confused as to why the sinner was helping him, why he was being so nice. Which is exactly when he notice Tony’s hand on his back. 

Peter scrambled to get up, bags still in hand, “I’m sorry.” He muttered, avoiding eye contact. 

Tony chuckled, “I’m Tony.” 

The boy nodded, still shaking slightly, his free hand going to grasp at his necklace, “I know.” his face flushed red, “I- uh- I’m Peter.” 

Tony noticed the boys hand over the cross and smiled softly, “I know.” 

Peter looked hesitantly at Tony, “You do?” He asked, heart betraying him and God as he wondered about where he’d become aware of his being. 

“Of course I do,” he paused, raising his hand to scratch at his head nervously, “You make the best cupcakes in this town.” 

Peter blushed, remembering at the church bake sale that took place months before, “You were there?” 

“No- well, I gave money to my friend. I’m not allowed at the church.” Tony confessed, hurt apparent in his voice, “They hate me.” he whispered, looking down at his shoes.

Peter gasped, shocked at this information, “They don’t let you go?” 

Tony nodded, gazing back up, “I’ve tried to go but…”

“That’s crazy! How will you ever learn to love God if you cannot go to church?” Peter exclaimed, getting uncharacteristically angry, “How will you learn?” 

Tony shrugged, “I do love God, but he doesn’t love me.” 

There was silence flooding around them as Peter took in what the boy said, “W-what?” 

The sinner shook his head and smiled, “I need to go. I’ll see you around.” he said, turning around walked away. 

Peter stood there, shocked at what he learned, not wanting to come to terms that his church forbade a sinner to come in and learn. 

“Peter!” Liz came rushing out, “Are you alright? I saw Anthony but I was too scared to come out. Are you okay?” She fussed, looking at Peter, checking for signs of damage. 

“I’m okay.” He muttered in a daze, “He did nothing to me.” 

After checking him about five times, she went back inside, not before making Peter promise to call once he got home. 

And as the boy walked slowly back home, he couldn’t admire the nature that surrounded him. All he could do was think of Tony. 

And halfway through his walk, he started to pray for forgiveness, hoping that his God will not hate him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!   
> Tumblr: Heyimstarker

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it!! 
> 
> Tumblr: Heyimstarker


End file.
